Pacto de amor
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Dos familias buscaban emparentar gracias al compromiso de sus hijos, sin embargo, la diferencia de edades hacía que eso pareciera un pacto imposible. Gran ironía que el tiempo supo cambiar al reencontrarlos y ver que en realidad no eran tan diferentes, ni tan distantes como pensaban que serían.
1. Capítulo I Prometidos

**Pacto de Amor**

Le costaba creer que Anna fuera tan insoportable, aunque en realidad, después de seis años de conocerla debería estar más que acostumbrado. No tenía mucho contacto con las personas y como él era su único amigo, siempre estaba a su lado.

— ¿No es hora de que vayas a ver la televisión o algo?

—No-respondió con presteza — ¿Para qué? ¿No me quieres aquí?

Sinceramente no, no la quería a su alrededor por las próximas mil horas. Sonrió y forzó su sonrisa unos segundos más para disimular su molestia. Su padre lo mataría si supiera que rechazaba a la hija de su mejor amigo, además, Anna parecía verlo como una figura importante.

—No es eso, pero… hay tanto que puedes hacer con personas de tu edad, vaya, se me acaban los dedos si enumero todo lo que podrías hacer y jugar, en vez de estar aquí recostada en el césped conmigo.

—Marion no quiere jugar conmigo—argumentó — Sus amigas siempre se burlan de mi cabello tan pálido.

—Sí, eres un poco fea, pero eso no debería importarte —se sinceró el castaño.

Ella miró a Yoh con detenimiento antes de hacer una subsecuente pregunta.

— ¿Muy fea? —preguntó Anna.

Cómo podía tolerar que le dijera que era fea y cosas que realmente no tenían mucha validez, y sin embargo, seguía ahí con él. Era cruel decirlo, ella no era horrible, aunque tampoco era una preciosura de niña.

—No me gustaría contestar a eso —respondió con nerviosismo — ¿En verdad no quieres irte? Puedo dejarte en tu casa.

Ella se levantó y tomó la manta en la cual estaba recostada. Podía ser pequeña, pero no era tonta.

—Papá dice que soy la más bonita de mis hermanas.

—A todos nuestros padres les parecemos los más lindos, pero no te preocupes, puede que el futuro sea mejor para ti —le aseguró con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que pensaba marcharse.

—Bien… —dijo mirando el suelo — ¿Te veré mañana?

Conjugaba bien esa mirada de ternura y melancolía con el hecho de estar sola. Vaya ironía, él lo único que deseaba era divertirse con jóvenes de su edad no con una pequeña niña, que aun siendo prácticamente una hermana no lo era.

—Le diré a Tamao que juegue contigo, ella estará encantada.

Su prima era un año menor que Anna, y estaba seguro de que no habría problema. Ambas parecían congeniar de una forma fabulosa y no se sentirían solas por ningún motivo. Así que por qué no juntarlas y dejarlas en su bello mundo rosa.

—Tú le agradas mucho, eso me ha comentado.

—Bien…

* * *

Suspiró un momento antes de mover por enésima vez la pieza de mármol. Marion apenas razonaba la lógica del ajedrez, así que ganarle no era un gran desafío y estaba aburrida de oír las gloriosas charlas de su padre con los Asakura, sin embargo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Miró de reojo cómo Fausto apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Mikihisa, cómo si ambos no tuvieran suficiente complicidad.

— ¿Seguirás en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? Es tu turno.

—Calla y escucha, podrías oír un chisme de Yoh y sobornarlo de alguna manera —le dijo Zria a su hermana.

Pero ella rió con ironía, para tener once años se creía lo suficientemente perspicaz como para averiguar ese tipo de cosas sin necesidad de escuchar las indiscreciones de los Asakura, y en parte no sentía la imperiosa curiosidad por saber más.

— ¿Y qué podría pedirle? ¿Helados, dulces? Creo que incluso tú no buscas nada de él. Es demasiado tonto — murmuró por lo bajo.

—Es guapo, además… hay cosas que tú aún no comprendes. Tal vez cuando crezcas lo entiendas.

—Sólo me llevas cinco años, Zria. No veo gran diferencia.

—Hormonas, Marion —atinó a decir antes de ponerla en jaque.

Y parecía de lo más gracioso, incluso Eliza reía por el comentario tan absurdo de Mikihisa Asakura respecto a su hijo.

—Quiere aprender a manejar, pero no puede dominar un animal, creo que no me fio mucho de que pueda controlar una máquina.

—Vamos, MikKi, deberías darle una oportunidad—comentó Fausto — Es tu único hijo, de algún modo aprenderá.

—Por qué no piensas lo mismo de Zria, tiene la edad perfecta para manejar también —argumentó su amigo.

—A ella no le interesa, además su padre la consiente demasiado, la lleva a todos los lugares que desea sin replica alguna—respondió Eliza.

Un motivo suficiente para que Mikihisa riera a carcajadas por el débil carácter del rubio al tener cuatro mujeres que lo dominaran por completo y pudo haberse burlado abiertamente de no ser porque Anna había entrado cabizbaja a la habitación, no sólo interrumpiendo la charla, sino colándose silenciosamente entre ellos para abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Anna! —la reprendió Zria al instante, pero Fausto alzó una mano y detuvo el brusco intento de su hija mayor por arrancarla de su lado.

La niña apenas alzó la mirada para enfrentarse con la de la rubia mayor. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que alguna de ellas la sacara del despacho y la llevaran directo a su habitación, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba a su padre. Sonrió con levedad cuando sus ojos toparon con los de él.

—¿Alguien está triste? —cuestionó antes de sentarla en su regazo — Espero que no les importe que tenga una pequeña acompañante aquí.

Eliza demostró un gesto de desaprobación mientras invitaba a Zria a tomar asiento con Marion. Anna era la preferida de Fausto y eso aunque deseara negarlo se notaba demasiado.

—Por supuesto que no es molestia, de hecho, me preguntaba dónde estaba la alegre florecita—dijo Miki—Te envidio por tener tantas mujeres, Fausto.

Él rió por aquel sutil comentario en tanto Anna se recargaba en su pecho y miraba a su madre con desconfianza.

—Y dime, Anna, a qué obedece esa tristeza—cuestionó Keiko, llamando de inmediato su atención.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que regañaran a Yoh, tal y como la reprenderían a ella por tan bajo desacato a las normas, así que meditó sus palabras antes de abrir la boca.

—Perdí una de mis muñecas favoritas.

—Pues yo puedo comprarte otra igual, que digo una, miles—enumeró Mikihisa con gran emoción, misma que no compartía con Fausto.

—Ni de broma, es mi hija y yo la debo de llenar de todos los juguetes que ella necesite, ¿no es así, Anna?

Sonrió levemente y lo abrazó con más fuerza, en realidad ninguno de los presentes tenía objeción por mirar la escena. Aquella tierna imagen produjo en Mikihisa un curioso sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza. Su charla siguió una hora más, hasta que el ama de llaves los llamara al comedor para la cena.

Eliza caminaba a un costado de Keiko y mientras las niñas se adelantaban ante la emoción de volver a comer mariscos, especialmente las mayores, Anna mantenía un semblante bastante neutro, incluso cuando la adorable mujer le obsequiara un chocolate amargo que declinó en el acto.

—Gracias, pero mamá se enojara si como dulces antes de cenar.

Entonces esa frase tan bien estructurada, acompañada de ademanes tan sencillos le animó a Mikihisa a parar en seco a Fausto.

—Vas a decir que estoy loco, pero tengo una idea en la mente desde hace mucho tiempo—confesó Mikihisa.

—Por tu tono de voz suena a que es algo realmente serio—se burló el rubio— Dime, soy todo oídos, y aprovechemos que se han ido todas esas mujeres.

Su humor le generaba confianza para expresar sus deseos, aunque seguramente terminaría golpeándolo.

—Bien, lo diré sin rodeos, me encanta tu hija menor— y aquella simple frase hizo que la sonrisa de su amigo se esfumara— No, no lo tomes con esa connotación, Fausto, yo…

Pero antes de que se atreviera a completar sus palabras ya lo había sujetado contra la pared de una forma sumamente amenazante.

—Pues explícate, porque si es una de tus perversiones absurdas te advierto que no tomaré parte del asunto y por el contrario, soy capaz de enviarte a la cárcel por pedofilia.

—Bien, bien… no es cuestión mía. Me encanta tu hija, es tan hermosa, capaz, inteligente, me asombra lo fácil que puede montar un caballo.

Eso lo sabía perfectamente, se lo repetían continuamente y él conocía a su hija perfectamente.

— ¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Me encantaría que formara parte de mi familia, a lo que me refiero es… quisiera que formáramos un compromiso entre nuestros hijos.

Y Fausto lo soltó sorprendido.

—Yoh tiene catorce años, le lleva por lo menos ocho años a mi hija. Cómo podríamos comprometerlos, es una aberración.

—Pero tu hija adora al mío.

—Pero Anna es una niña, acaba de cumplir seis años. Ella no sabe absolutamente nada de amor, y yo creo que esa es la base de todo buen matrimonio. No quiero condenar a mi hija al fracaso sólo porque ambos deseamos emparentar.

—Ambos, tú lo has dicho—señaló orgulloso de que no era el único loco hablando de una costumbre por demás olvidada—Tú siempre has querido un hijo como el mío.

Negara lo absurdo del asunto, era cierto. Amaba a sus mujeres, pero también deseaba tanto un hombre con quién compartir varias cosas e Yoh subsanaba mucho esa parte, lo consideraba parte de su familia.

—Está bien. Pero ellos pondrán sus condiciones en el futuro. Nosotros sólo los orientamos para que encaminen juntos un porvenir.

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

— ¡No! Y estoy absolutamente convencido de mi respuesta.

Y esa exaltación resonó en su enorme casa. Afortunadamente Keiko estaba en el jardín cortando los tallos de sus flores, de lo contrario se hubiese horrorizado de tan detestable charla.

—Hablé con Fausto, y aunque al principio estaba extrañado, acepto la propuesta. Así que ambos están comprometidos a partir de ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Yoh.-le dijo Mikihisa.

— ¿Esto lo sabe mi madre? —cuestionó furioso el adolescente.

—Sí, lo saben hasta tus abuelos.

Abrió su boca y se quedó sin habla un momento. Era tranquilo, demasiado, pero eso sólo denotaba lo débil que era para tomar decisiones, quería muchas cosas y en ninguna figuraba la pequeña niña que tanto mencionaba con añoranza su padre.

— ¡Anna tiene seis años, Mikki! —le recordó con dureza.

—Eso no importa, esa niña es un encanto—figuró el padre— Admito que al principio pensé en comprometerte con la mayor, ya que Zria tiene casi la misma edad que tú.

Eso le parecía más lógico, porque se llevaban sólo por un año, pero con Anna. Sonaba enfermo y descabellado.

—Ayer la vi en sus clases nocturnas de equitación, su yegua es un pura sangre fuerte y admirable, tanto como su destreza para montar—habló con una autentica admiración— Sus hermanas odian los caballos, pero a ella le fascinan.

—Y tal parece que no es la única que tiene fascinación por algo—dijo molesto el castaño.

—Lo dice la persona por quien ella está simplemente enamorada—contestó Mikihisa con una sonrisa.

El sólo pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su estómago le doliera de sólo evocar una locura de esas.

— ¡Es una niña! ¡No sabe nada del amor! Y… es horrible.

—Eso dices ahora, pero…

—No, Mikki, además yo soy gay.

—Mentira—negó su padre— No eres gay.

—Pues me voy a hacer gay si insistes en casarme con Anna, porque antes que casarme con ella, prefiero hacerlo con un hombre.

Cruzó sus brazos y le regañó fuertemente. Mientras afuera, en el espacio que había entre la puerta y la cortina estaban escondidas ella y Tamao. Anna miraba cómo Yoh luchaba por su culpa y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

— ¡Basta, Mikki, no puedes elegir lo que quiero!

—Es lo mejor para todos, además Anna es una niña muy hermosa , imagínate cómo será de grande.

Ni siquiera respondió, salió furioso. Y con él, su padre. No podía negar que ver la cara de furia de Yoh le había parecido de lo más horrendo, jamás había experimentado semejante sentimiento por un rechazo y más porque no quería ser la culpable de que a él le fuera mal.

Anna se dejó caer al piso, su padre la elogiaba, Mikihisa se veía que la adoraba, por qué Yoh simplemente no la quería, si veía la forma tan cariñosa en que trataba a Tamao. La trataba casi como a una hermana y a ella, simplemente la rechazaba, ahora lo veía claramente.

—¿Estás bien, Anna?—preguntó la pequeña Tamao.

—¿Tú también crees que soy horrible?

—¿Y por qué pensaría eso? Tú eres muy bonita—pronunció la niña acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

Pero eso ganaba por ir e insistirle a Mikihisa venir a esa casa, eso se merecía por tratar de estar en los lugares donde se encontraba Yoh, no era más que un castigo bien merecido, como bien afirmaba su madre.

—¿Estás llorando?

Por tres simples lágrimas, sólo por tres pequeñas gotas que ahora resbalaban por su rostro, de lo contrario estaría impecable, siempre tan neutral…

—No, Tamao, las niñas bien educadas como yo no lloramos—respondió con total seguridad— No lloramos.

Y si al menos creyera la mitad de lo que decía podía pasar por alto las palabras de Yoh que hacían eco en su cabeza. Fue una tarde incomoda cuando se encontró de frente con él, Yoh sonrió con levedad y pasó por alto su presencia, como si fuese un mueble más en su enorme casa. Tamao dormía una siesta y ella sólo recordaba ese rostro lleno de furia…

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué te veo tan pensativa?—preguntó Mikki.

Semejante intromisión hizo que casi brincara, pero su poca expresión corporal delimitó apenas un suspiro mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eres mi invitada y tal parece que no estás pasando una agradable visita.

—No, estoy bien, en verdad-contestó en un suspiro.

—Mientes, lo puedo ver en tu carita, y déjame decirte que para ser una niña pequeña eres muy pensativa. Usualmente a tu edad no meditarían de la forma en la que tú lo haces, pero tú eres especial Anna, no eres cualquier niña.

Si fuera alguien especial probablemente Yoh la quisiera, así con esa simpleza, la realidad era otra. Miró el semblante sobrio de Mikihisa y una sutil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Tal vez no tenga ese derecho como tu padre de decirte cosas bonitas y especiales, pero créeme, he conocido y vivido con muchas mujeres y puedo garantizarte que tú no serás alguien que pase desapercibida.

—Gracias— se limitó a decir mientras contemplaba el enorme jardín de la casa.

Y el silencio dominó en aquella terraza. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Yoh seguiría en una fiesta y Anna esperaba ahí su regreso, como si en verdad su hijo la quisiera.

—¿Tú lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Ella simplemente lo observó y después ocultó su rostro entre sus rubios cabellos. El corto de su peinado no ayudaba a esconder demasiado, pero al menos le servía para no ponerse a llorar frente al padre de él.

—Tranquila, no es por hacerte sentir mal—le dijo de inmediato, colocándose prácticamente a su altura— Además, el cariño que sientes por Yoh es lo más puro y hermoso que hay. No me atrevería a burlarme de ti.

—No… no es así—pronunció en medio de un suspiro— No me dan miedo las burlas.

Mikihisa contempló en ella la fría aura de Eliza y sin poder evitarlo, la cargó entre sus brazos ante la sorpresa de la niña que apenas emitió un sonido.

—No te espantes, no voy a hacerte nada— le aseguró mientras caminaba hacia la caballerizas que residían a un costado de la casa- Te tengo una sorpresa, en realidad, pensaba darte la próxima semana después de hacer oficial un acuerdo, pero… creo que eso lo puedo adelantar sin ningún problema.

Y aunque sus palabras le causaron extrañeza, dejó que la llevara a ese lugar, incluso que la guiara de la mano para abrir la puerta y descubrir una potrilla color oro. Verla la dejó absolutamente fascinada, jamás había visto tanta ternura en un rostro tan pequeño, y jamás le pareció ver una autentica felicidad como cuando vio a Anna acercarse al animal.

—¿Te gusta? Es para ti—dijo firme— Es tuya, Anna.

—¿Mía? Pero… no puedo aceptar un regalo así, papá dice…

—Bueno, a partir de hoy, y eso lo sabe tu papá, tú eres parte de nuestra familia. Y este es sólo un pequeño presente porque sé lo mucho que te fascinan los caballos y que no tienes uno.

Pareció dudarlo bastante antes de que el animal se acercara y le pidiera más mimos.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque usted me parece una persona muy agradable.

—Sólo llámame Mikki, y éste, Anna, es como tu hogar también.

* * *

Pero en verdad no podía creer que sus padres pensaran en semejante locura. Mezclarse con los Asakura era una cosa entendible, se querían prácticamente como una sola familia desde que llegasen ahí diez años atrás. Todas ellas habían crecido con Yoh, podrían hasta considerarlo su hermano, nunca el esposo de su hermana, y menos de la más pequeña.

—¿Aún sigues molesta?—preguntó Marion.

Aunque era obvio que la respuesta sobraba al mirarla tan desesperada.

—Anna siempre tiene lo que quiere, ¿no te parece que es demasiada arrogancia para una niña de seis años? Papá le da todo, y ahora Mikihisa le ha regalado un caballo, y todo por el espectacular compromiso—se quejó la rubia.

—Vamos Zria, Anna es una niña, tú también tienes muchas cosas. Además, mamá siempre te compra la ropa que quieres, no veo porque no dejar que Anna tenga un horrible y oloroso animal.

Y aventó el cepillo fuera de su ventana.

—No, Marion, no es el caballo. Es él, es Yoh—se quejó su hermana—A mí me gusta, Yoh.

Abrió la boca impresionada, más cuando Zria la miró de una forma nada agradable.

—Pero Zria, Papá ya decidió eso con Mikihisa, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Y además, Yoh no está interesado en ti-afirmó con plena seguridad.

-Claro que lo está, una vez casi me besó-aseguró— Además, Anna es una niña, ella no lo quiere.

Marion se quedó pensativa cuando Zria se acercó a ella. Cualquiera sería ciego si no viera lo mucho que Anna adoraba a Yoh.

—Marion, yo siempre juego contigo, eres mi mejor amiga.

—¿Qué vas a pedirme?—le preguntó con bastantes dudas al respecto.

—Sólo quiero que le ayudes a Anna a ver la verdad, ella cree que es perfecta, que es la más hermosa, la más fuerte, que Yoh la quiere mucho y yo creo que no deberíamos tenerla engañada, ¿me entiendes?

Francamente no entendía del todo bien, más cuando ella se mordió el labio para confesarle lo mucho que espiaba a Yoh en los últimos meses.

—Él suele ir a nadar a un lago y ahí se encuentra con varias mujeres, a veces sólo juegan, otras se tocan… tú sabes, te lo explique el otro día.

—¿Y quieres que Anna vea eso?— cuestionó bastante asqueada de la situación.

—No, si pasa esas cosas, te encargarás de que ella no vea todo, sino que Yoh es en realidad diferente, no como ella lo imagina, y que no la considera como alguien especial porque está interesado en muchas.

Marion se sentía bastante extraña con la situación, pero cada vez que veía el rostro de su hermana mayor suplicándole ayuda, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de todo Anna era tan sólo una niña pequeña.

—Está bien, dime a qué hora estará Yoh cerca de ahí.

* * *

El toque era tan natural, y ella parecía haber nacido especialmente para cabalgar ese bello animal. Brincaba y trotaba sin siquiera sacudirla con demasiada fuerza y eso debía admitirlo, lo tenía fascinado de su hija menor.

—No debió aceptar ese regalo, aún no hacemos oficial el compromiso—pronunció enfadada Eliza.

—Mikihisa lo había pedido desde hace meses, no es reciente. Además, pronto haremos oficial el compromiso, despreocúpate.

—Me preocupa, en primer lugar, que esa niña se caiga del caballo y en segundo que aceptes comprometerla con alguien que le lleva los suficientes años como para aprovecharse de ella.

—Eliza, tú conoces a Yoh-dijo con simpleza Fausto— Lo viste desde que aprendió a caminar.

—No lo conocemos, se dice muchas malas cosas de él en todo el poblado, ¿acaso no te importa el bienestar de tu hija?

Y miró como Anna saltaba un pequeño muro con gran susto. Estaba dispuesta a que sus opiniones contaran, las haría valer, aun cuando Fausto se opusiera rotundamente.

—Sí, he escuchado, pero son sólo rumores, Eliza. Yoh es una buena persona— le contestó de inmediato.

—¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Dejarás de tomar las decisiones de esta familia?

—Si me equivoco te aseguro que haremos las cosas como tú las dices, pero creo en lo que siento y en que todas mis decisiones han sido correctas.

Pensaba rebatir esa idea, de no ser porque su ama de llaves le anunciaba una visita, y por ironía del destino era aquel joven del que tanto discutían a menudo.

—Dile a Yoh que voy enseguida, Goldva-dijo el rubio— Por favor, Eliza, sólo vigila a Anna, no quiero ver a mi hija en casa antes de las cuatro adentro.

Y rió ante el enojo de su esposa por tener tantas ganas de adentrarla a clases de gimnasia en vez de equitación. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio la cara preocupada de Yoh. En tan sólo cuatro días más anunciarían el compromiso y muchas personas ya estaban invitadas, así que por ese lado comprendía un poco la presión que él debería de estar sintiendo.

—Te veo preocupado, Yoh, ¿pasa algo?

—En realidad… sí. Sé que he tardado demasiados días en venir, lo supe casi de inmediato, desde la semana pasada que ustedes tenían planes para mí y para Anna— comenzó con demasiado nerviosismo mientras agarraba su cuello continuamente—Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar el compromiso con Anna, porque yo… tengo otro tipo de preferencias.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nada perdón por la larga ausencia, como sea yo tengo un deber con ustedes y ese es el de terminar todas las historias y les garantizo así será. A partir de hoy, todas las historias inconclusas serán finalizada. Por ahora, les traigo uno de mis últimos proyectos, mientras esperan la actualización de... Contigo Siempre. Hasta entonces. **  
**


	2. Capítulo II Quebrando ilusiones

**Capítulo II**

En un breve instante pasó por su mente una infinidad de imágenes, incluso el día que su amigo le diera en brazos al joven que ahora miraba el piso en busca de respuestas o mejor dicho, de palabras.

—Me has dejado estupefacto—confesó el rubio.

Era una respuesta sencilla para los insultos que imaginaba en su mente con tal escena. Su padre se enfadaría con él a tal grado de quitarlo del testamento, eso era seguro, pero no encontraba una forma más sencilla de obtener su libertad, y en verdad no deseaba ese compromiso.

—No encontré una forma más sencilla de decirlo, perdón— pronunció arrepentido, sin siquiera poderlo mirar a los ojos.

Apreciaba a Fausto prácticamente como un padre, y le hervía la sangre tener que mentirle de esa forma, él no era así, no lo era…

—Perdóname, Fausto, tú has sido como un papá para mí y me duele decepcionarte, me entristece mucho no poder cumplir con lo que tú esperabas para mí. Me duele en verdad.

—Tranquilo, Yoh—respondió el hombre mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho— No me decepcionas, entiendo lo que dices y te comprendo, sólo haz lo que te haga feliz, busca tu propia felicidad, lo demás es lo de menos.

Ése era el mensaje que todo buen padre le daría, pero el caso era mentira y eso no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Fausto se sentó frente a él y le ofreció un chocolate de una caja de madera. En sus facciones no veía ningún gesto de reproche, sino de verdadera y autentica empatía.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad, Yoh—le dijo orgulloso— No todos admiten sus preferencias tan fácil, y yo espero que tu padre lo acepte de muy buen modo. Respecto a Anna… deseaba mucho hablarlo contigo antes de efectuar el compromiso, mi hija es una niña, pero tú, tú ya eres un joven con raciocinio y pensamiento propio, no deseaba obligarte a nada con ella.

Probablemente hubiese sido el método más sencillo, y ahí estaba la solución, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y había elegido la mentira antes que la verdad y dañar el lazo que tenía con la familia Kyouyama.

—Gracias por el tiempo que le has dedicado.

Sus palabras le hacían sentir algo de culpabilidad. Especialmente porque guardaba mucha distancia con Anna, más de la necesaria en los últimos días.

—Ella, es una niña inteligente—admitió sin ninguna duda —Aunque considero que necesita más amigos de su edad.

—Lo sé, pero… por alguna razón, siempre la rechazan—dijo con tristeza— Eso no importa, yo sé cuánto vale y sé que es muy inteligente, hermosa. Mi hija tiene muchas habilidades. Por eso te agradezco de corazón que seas bueno con ella, Anna es mi más grande tesoro.

* * *

Tres días, tan sólo tres días faltaban para completar ese pacto y ahora Fausto declinaba totalmente del asunto. Por supuesto que estaba furioso, podía entenderlo si Yoh hubiese hablado las cosas como son y no inventado una gran mentira entorno a una falsa inclinación homosexual.

Se pegó en la frente antes de pararse y acudir a la habitación de su hijo. Keiko lo siguió de cerca, no quería una guerra en casa, no cuando Fausto había dado por zanjado el tema.

—¡Mikki!

—¡A mí no me vas a hacer estúpido, Yoh, sé perfectamente que le mentiste a Fausto y de la peor forma! ¡Deberías sentirte avergonzado!

Apenas lo vio de reojo y siguió contemplando el atardecer por la ventana. Suspiró una vez más mientras su padre ahora obstruía su vista.

—¡Te exijo un poco de respeto!

—Yoh, tu padre tiene razón, si querías evitar el matrimonio debiste haber dicho la verdad.

—¡Así es, pero eres tan poco hombre para hacerlo!

Se recostó en la cama y sollozó antes de que la primera lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Parecía irreal que llorara, pero estaba haciéndolo, no sólo se sentía culpable, se sentía de la peor forma posible con Anna, con sus padres, con todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Llorando no arreglarás nada, Yoh, que te quede claro—le advirtió Mikihisa—Tienes que decir la verdad, esa mentira no la podrás sostener más tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo ¡Fausto tiene mucha más consideraciones que tú que eres mi padre, Mikki! y por lo tanto no puedo rechazarla, aunque me incomode la obsesión de Anna conmigo. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Mikihisa casi rió con ironía. Él se sentía lastimado, él pensaba que todo giraba entorno suyo, cómo si no pudiera advertir la tristeza en los ojos de esa niña cada vez que él la ignoraba, cada vez que sus hermanas la hacían a un lado, cada vez que las niñas de su edad le pegaban por envidia y cierto miedo, y él creía que sufría, no era así.

—El día que dejes de pensar sólo en ti, Yoh, ese día podrás ver a Fausto a los ojos. Y no sólo eso, lo de Anna no es obsesión, es amor. Esa niña aun teniendo seis años te ama, ella tal vez no lo sabe, pero yo sí y puedo asegurarte que este error lo vas a llevar en tu conciencia y en tu pesar por lo años, porque estás rechazando no sólo a la hija de ese hombre al que tu consideras como un padre, estás rechazando a la maravillosa mujer que pudo haberte amado aún con tus miles de defectos.

Y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, sin darle pie a más charla innecesaria. Se recargó en la puerta y suspiró con total decepción. Si tan sólo Yoh reflexionara de sus acciones podría ver lo equivocado que estaba, pero actuaba de una forma extraordinariamente egoísta como nunca lo había sido antes.

* * *

Era alegría lo que veía en los ojos de su madre cuando su padre le dio la decepcionante noticia. A Eliza francamente no le agradaba Yoh, pero qué importaba, a ella sí y quería intentar algo con Yoh, aunque fuese fugaz.

—Como hablamos, Yoh no es la opción correcta para Anna y ahora que sé sus preferencias desearía que estuviera lejos de mi hija—dijo con un tono despectivo—Además, es toda una ofensa, ¿has hablado con Mikihisa? Invitamos a muchas personas a esa reunión, qué dirán de Anna…

Su padre calló y siguió haciéndolo por un par de minutos mientras observaba a la pequeña rubia correr tras su caballo.

—Eso es lo de menos, Anna es muy pequeña, aquello no le causará la menor difamación—respondió con sobriedad—A mí me preocupa más lo que ella pueda sentir.

—Bueno, yo me encargaré de eso—aseguró Eliza—Ella no va a sufrir por ningún hombre y menos por un maldito degenerado.

Zria miró con severidad a su madre, en tanto su padre ignoraba tajantemente esos comentarios. Era difícil creer que ella odiara tanto a Yoh de esa manera, si recordaba claramente que al no tener un hijo varón, él se había convertido en su predilecto muchísimos años atrás.

—Eliza, nada va a cambiar. Nuestra relación con ellos sigue intacta, sólo por favor no infrinjas en mi hija un trato duro, no quiero que atentes con sus emociones.

—Te recuerdo, que ahora soy yo quién decide, así que despreocúpate del asunto.

Miró a ambas rubias en la habitación, tomó un puro y se marchó en completo silencio. Estaba siendo demasiado sumiso, pero no sabía cómo contrarrestar todos aquellos sucesos sin darle crédito a las predicciones de Eliza, así que se mantuvo al margen tanto como podía.

Zria rio con levedad cuando su madre se sentó a su lado y acarició su larga cabellera.

— ¿Ahora lo ves? Yoh no es un buen muchacho—añadió Eliza.

—Está mintiendo, él no es homosexual y puedo probarlo.

—No necesito que lo pruebes, él hizo lo mejor al dejar a Anna— eludió con orgullo— No deseo que él se quede con alguna de mis hijas, ¿lo entiendes?

— ¿Por qué? Antes tenías consideraciones con él, ¿por qué ahora todo es distinto?

—Nada es distinto, Zria. Simplemente las personas crecen y se vuelven desagradables, él lo es y es un interesado. Tenemos más dinero que ellos y por lo tanto a Mikihisa le vendría bien acomodar a su hijo para que nosotros terminemos por mantenerlo. Es un bueno para nada, sin futuro, un interesado.

La rubia no dio mucho crédito a sus palabras hasta que Eliza le entregó un papel en donde cuantificaba todo el dinero que tenía su padre.

— ¿Y por qué teniendo tanto dinero no vivimos con más lujos, mamá? Cielos, con todo esto tendría un guardarropa del tamaño de mi habitación.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, hija.

* * *

Sin embargo, cómo podía justificar sus acciones. Realmente quería a Zria y sí sentía celos de Anna pero no para lastimarla en ese extremo. Suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Su hermana mayor le había indicado estar ahí en el campo a cierta hora, así que si pasaban los minutos y él no aparecía entonces se marcharían. Y así no fallaba ni de un lado, ni del otro.

—Estás muy pensativa, Marion—comentó Anna mientras recogía un par de flores más—Mira, ésta es una flor bastante rara de la región, se llama…

—No me interesa cómo se llama, Anna—le interrumpió con brusquedad.

Odiaba cuando sacaba a relucir esa lógica y gran inteligencia. Era una simple niña, no era mejor que ellas dos, así que no tenía por qué creerse demasiado.

—Bueno, se la llevaré a mamá. Pero lo que no entiendo es que si no me soportas para qué me traes a jugar contigo en el campo—analizó con cautela—Llevamos media hora y no te has dignado a hablarme.

—Es porque mamá quería que saliéramos, y reforcemos nuestros lazos familiares—repitió aquel discurso tan trillado de Eliza.

Claramente no tenía otra opción. No se llevaba tantos años con Anna como para argumentar una diferencia abismal como Zria y ella. Se golpeó la cabeza, menudo accidente había sido esa niña, suficiente eran ellas dos como para añadir una tercera en la lista.

—Mira, si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo—dijo molesta la rubia— Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¡Dije que te quedes! — le gritó Marion.

Y aquel gesto de dominio apareció en el rostro de su pequeña hermana, podía ser menor, pero sin duda tenía carácter. No obstante, antes de siquiera responder, vio de reojo cómo Yoh corría a prisa sin importar que el camino fuera peligroso para descender a la laguna.

Marion se percató de ese silencio y la miró marcharse tras él. Justo como Zria afirmó que lo haría. La siguió a una distancia prudente mientras a Anna poco le importaba el vestido que llevaba, bajó y casi tropezó en el sendero cuando llegó al árbol que marcaba el límite entre un precipicio.

No lo había visto en días, sabía que estaba molesto, lo presentía. Por eso, no pudo evitar correr detrás de él y seguirlo. Deseaba mucho hablarle y decirle que lo entendía, porque su padre le había explicado las razones que tenía para no casarse con ella y que era también el motivo de su reacción tan negativa.

Sin embargo, todas sus ilusiones se quebraron cuando vio a Yoh con una mujer mucho más grande. La reconocía, era la chica que le daba los libros en la biblioteca, pero ella era incluso más grande que él. Mucho más. Observó cómo la tocaba y la manera en que le quitaba la ropa. Besaba a Kanna y no se veía en lo absoluto incómodo.

—Anna… vámonos—dijo con suavidad Marion.

Su mano se apoyó en su hombro. En su corta existencia jamás vio en su hermana un gesto que denotara tristeza, pero ahora ésta se expresaba en su estado más puro. La niña simplemente caminó con ella tomada de la mano. Incluso para ella, la imagen era fuerte, no quería siquiera imaginarse el dolor que debía sentir Anna.

Andaba en silencio, hasta que un par de lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos. Era triste verla llorar, incluso ella que a veces lo hacía se sentía horrible y más ahora cuando su sentir era debido a su crueldad. Asió su mano con más firmeza y apuró su paso, si de ella dependiera, nadie más volvería a lastimarla. Ni siquiera Zria, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Sabes?… me enteré que Yoh se iría a estudiar al extranjero— comentó con culpa— Estando lejos, al menos dejará de importarte tanto.

Anna suspiró y observó la rosa más hermosa de jardín. En casa al menos se sentía protegida, lejos de esas malas imágenes que aun deambulaban por su cabeza. No sabía si aquella noticia era buena o mala, sólo que no quería perder a su amigo.

— ¿Y volverá?

—No lo sé—dijo al borde de las lágrimas— Perdón, no quería…

Pero la pequeña rubia simplemente se acercó al rosal y arrancó la flor sin más preámbulos. Se lastimó, su mano se espinó al hacer contacto con la rosa, es sólo que ya no le importaba demasiado el dolor y lo único que quería era hacer sentir bien a Marion.

—No es tu culpa—le dijo con sinceridad mientras le entregaba la flor en su mano— Iré a ver qué prepararon para almorzar. Tengo hambre.

Así se marchó, dejándola sola con ese sentimiento cruel carcomiéndole el alma. Zria la observó y contempló en ella algo genuinamente diferente. Se acercó hasta abrazarla, de esa manera Marion liberó su llanto y sus palabras para quien también era responsable del daño a esa niña.

—No debimos hacerlo—dijo arrepentida— Anna lo ama tanto…

—Y yo también—respondió su hermana mayor.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tuyo es un capricho que sólo ha dañado a esa niña ¡Zria, por muchos celos que le tengamos a Anna, es nuestra hermana!

* * *

Si alguna vez sintió que todo lo que lo rodeaba le era ajeno, ahora ya no lo veía de ese modo. La beca que tramitó para estudiar en Estados Unidos tenía total aprobación. Algo ilógico ya que no era el mejor promedio, pero tenía bastantes habilidades y eso lo hacían digno de cualquier reconocimiento.

Suspiró y miró su habitación por última vez. Las últimas semanas había sido un verdadero calvario, especialmente por evitar a dos personas: Mikihisa y Anna. Y debía admitir que le dolía demasiado la distancia con su padre, pero se negaba a aceptar sus imposiciones en su vida. No quería arrepentirse y dejarse llevar por lo que otros decidieran hacer por él.

Cerró el equipaje y su madre, que lo observaba desde la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

—Es la primera vez que te vas solo—dijo con tristeza— En realidad, no quiero que te vayas, pero también sé que es una oportunidad única.

—Lo es—afirmó el castaño agarrando su maleta—Te extrañaré, mamá.

Suficiente para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar en su hombro. Él sonrió, no era el fin del mundo, se volverían a ver. Además siempre existía la posibilidad de que lo visitaran. Bajó al vestíbulo y varios de los empleados lo esperaban para despedirlo. La sola acción le conmovió y los abrazó a cada uno con una ferviente fraternidad, hasta que vio en la sala a Zria.

—Así que… te irás—dijo con melancolía.

Desvió la mirada y se sintió algo incómodo. Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza y ahí pudo ver cómo la mayor de las hermanas Kyouyama se sonrojaba.

—Yo sólo quería decirte lo mucho que te extrañaré y que tú… siempre me has gustado y mucho.

—Gracias, yo también te aprecio mucho— contestó con una sutil sonrisa— Y eres realmente muy bonita, pero no siento algo más, te veo como una hermana. Aunque en el pasado casi estuvimos a punto de besarnos, lamento que hayas malinterpretado todo, en verdad.

Apretó los puños, claramente sentía una gran vergüenza. Por mucho que su madre se opusiera a él, estaba consiente que él no era malo. Pero incluso Marion veía con más claridad las cosas, afirmando que Yoh no correspondería sus sentimientos.

— ¿Sin rencores?

—Sí, claro que sí—afirmó abrazándolo.

Entonces recordó a su pequeña hermana que aún seguía en la sala. Anna llevaba menos posibilidades que ella, lo sabía de antemano, pero la rubia insistía en acompañarla para darle a Yoh un último regalo antes de partir. No dijo nada, sólo lo observó cuando se iba, era problema de ella si llamaba o no la atención del castaño.

Consciente de que sería su última oportunidad para verlo, tomó el llavero que había comprado para él. Sus ahorros de las pasadas semanas iban ahí, en esa pequeña cajita que sostenía. Lo miró avanzar a paso seguro a la salida hasta que se percató de su presencia y enmudeció.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo confundido y notablemente cohibido.

Anna era la última persona que quería ver antes de su travesía.

—Quería verte y darte esto—pronunció con firmeza mientras le extendía una caja de madera bastante pequeña.

Miró el detalle y se sintió abrumado, especialmente porque notaba en los ojos de la niña una ferviente ilusión. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y suspiró derrotado.

—Lo siento, Anna, no puedo aceptarlo—declaró con firmeza— Eres aún muy pequeña y no entiendes estas cosas, así que trataré de decirlo de la mejor forma. Me incomodas, tú me agradas, pero nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia y eso hace que me sienta demasiado acosado por ti. Es decir, me molestas un poco.

—Pero se supone que somos amigos, Yoh—le reclamó la rubia, algo que sin duda no esperaba— Además, yo te quiero y yo pensé que tú me querías igual.

Claro que la quería pero como a una hermana. Sin embargo, Anna denotaba un cariño más allá y no quería que albergara esas ilusiones, que a fin de cuentas serían nada y sólo la harían sentir desdichada con el pasar del tiempo.

—No, tú estás confundida. Créeme.

—No estoy confundida. Además… ¿por qué me rechazas tanto? No es mi culpa.

—Claro que lo es—afirmó sin pensarlo y se mordió los labios porque no quería decirlo, no sentía tal cual esas palabras— Yo no me quiero casar contigo porque eres como un pequeño monstruo.

Fue una gran conmoción, especialmente cuando continuó.

—Perdón, no quise decirlo así, sólo… entiéndelo. No eres mi tipo, eres muy chica y créeme algún día me lo agradecerás.

Apenas notó cuando se fue. Bajó la mirada y se agachó hasta abrazar su cuerpo. Había dejado caer la caja y el llavero que tenía en su interior. No era sencillo asimilar esas palabras, no lo era. Trató de controlar su respiración, pero lo que sentía la estaba matando. Entonces sintió unos brazos rodearla y cargarla.

Zria se mordía los labios con una gran impotencia. De haber llegado minutos atrás lo hubiese golpeado, pero Anna no era la única en un estado de conmoción, ella tampoco creía que Yoh fuera tan cruel, en especial con esa pequeña niña que a leguas se veía lo amaba con un auténtico y puro sentimiento. Ahora, un instinto protector le obligaba a quedarse con Anna, en vez de matar a Yoh, porque después de todo, ella la necesitaba y mucho.

Sus miradas se conectaron y admiró su fortaleza quebrarse en mil pedazos. Anna no lloraba con facilidad, era una mocosa orgullosa y con gran entereza, pero ahí estaba, llorando entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar decirle tantas cosas, palabras cargadas con tanto amor para su hermana pequeña. Y se odio por esa tonta envidia que parecía tenerle.

—Perdóname, Anna—dijo también al borde de las lágrimas— Hermana, juro por mi vida que nadie volverá a lastimarte.

Así sentía él esa opresión en el pecho. Tomó su maleta y pudo contemplar a Mikihisa apenas abrió la puerta. Sintió una terrible vergüenza, así que estando a unos pasos de él, lo abrazó.Su padre lo estrechó y reconfortó con el nuevo porvenir. No hubo un reproche en sus acciones, simplemente le dio esperanza de continuar.

-Está casa siempre esperará por ti.

Ambos subieron al coche y él miró por última vez la enorme finca que lo había visto crecer y reír durante tantos años. Cuando Hao murió pensó por un momento que nada sería igual, y en efecto, así había sido, pero ahora tendría una vida muy diferente por delante. Sólo esperaba que a su regreso todos las heridas hubiesen sanado y también… aquellos corazones rotos.

**_Quince años después _**

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Si no fuese a llegar Yoh, no estaría arreglándose demasiado, pero además lo hacía porque tenía años de no verlo. Apenas tomó su bolso oyó que abajo tenían una grandiosa fiesta. Ella y su esposo estaban sumamente emocionados, especialmente porque Horo Horo deseaba conocer al famoso Yoh Asakura.

—Vamos, Tamao, ya casi llega—le dijo Horo Horo.

Se apresuró y tomó sus pendientes. La recámara de invitados siempre le había parecido cómoda, pero la casa sin Yoh era un verdadero hueco. Tomó la mano de Horo Horo y bajó al jardín y la gran carpa, seguramente su primo se avergonzaría de regresar a una provincia y que todavía hicieran un escándalo aún mayor por su regreso.

No tardó mucho en saludar a Pilika y a sus tíos, que repartían bocadillos entre los invitados. Vecinos, amigos, familias cercanas que conocían a los Asakura, casi podía asegurar que estaban todos, además de que no faltarían a ninguna fiesta en la que dieran comida gratis.

—Qué bueno que bajas, querida—le dijo Keiko— Mikihisa fue por Yoh, dice que su avioneta tuvo problemas para salir.

—Pues creo que están sobrevalorando mucho a Yoh, ¿no cree? Tiene años que no viene, ¿por qué recibirlo como todo un príncipe?

La ironía en la voz de Horo Horo se opacó cuando el castaño entró en escena y saludó efusivamente.

— ¿En serio ése es tu primo? —le preguntó sorprendido.

No respondió, sino que corrió a abrazar a Yoh. Era tímida, pero siendo la primera vez en quince años que no lo veía, se sentía plenamente feliz.

—¿Tamao? Vaya sorpresa, no te reconocí-admitió apenado y con torpeza.

—Lo sé, era una niña—reconoció con vergüenza— Te quiero presentar a mi esposo, Horokeu Usui.

—Asombroso, ¡te casaste antes que yo! — dijo sorprendido— Mucho gusto, Horo Horo.

—Mucho gusto, Yoh—respondió con empatía— Pensé que serías un tipo arrogante y petulante, te ves demasiado común para ser escritor.

—No soy escritor como tal, sólo es un pasatiempo, en realidad tengo que viajar mucho porque estudié…

—Arqueología, lo sé—repitió fastidiado Horo Horo.

Tamao se sonrojó.

—Y también hiciste una maestría. Lo sé, pero ¿por qué regresaste antes?

—Terminé de estudiar hace dos años, y fue casi imposible con tanto viaje, publicaciones… Wow, ha sido en verdad extraordinario—relató feliz— Peor me alegra estar aquí de nuevo, pienso quedarme a vivir aquí mientras termino de escribir todos los datos que encontramos en el Cairo.

—Genial, quería un poco de compañía, nosotros vamos a comprar una casa cerca, es ideal para venir a descansar del mundo—comentó Horo Horo— Además no está lejos de la ciudad.

Sonrió y se alegró de estar regresar.

—Claro, yo puedo mostrarte todo, conocí hasta el último rincón. Y… bueno, me ha encantado, seguro que tú amarás vivir aquí.

—No digas eso, tenemos una casa en la ciudad y yo tengo que seguir estudiando— dijo Tamao.

Yoh rio y abrazó a su prima.

—Perdón por no saber, Tamao, ¿pero qué estudias?

—Literatura—confesó con pena.

—Sí, pensó que podría igualar los pasos de Anna—bromeó Horo Horo.

—No por supuesto que no—negó con vergüenza— Ella es intelectual, y hermosa, yo no aspiro a tanta grandeza.

Se sintió extrañado por la sola mención...

— ¿Hablamos de Anna Kyouyama? —preguntó el castaño.

—Sí, Anna Kyouyama. Tal vez no la recuerdes, también era muy pequeña, pero es mi mejor amiga—refirió su prima.

Sí, sus recuerdos con Anna no eran nada gratos. Prefirió cambiar el tema y comenzar a saludar a todos los invitados restantes, hasta que llegó con su madre y ella se emocionó más al ver entrar a Fausto. Sí, la familia Kyouyama.

—Buenas tardes—saludó la pareja, que inmediatamente entró con su hija mayor.

Zria se veía mucho más atractiva de que como la recordaba, y por supuesto ya estaba casada, o al menos eso parecía, ya que venía tomada de la mano con un gran y robusto hombre. Su aspecto nada delicado evidenciaba una personalidad por demás reservada.

Era muy callada, demasiado para su gusto, pero no tanto como Marion, que parecía una dama ataviada en negro y al parecer su novio de igual modo. La palidez de su tez hacía resaltar mucho más el color y la falta de emoción en su mirada. Ambas pasaron y alzaron la mano en señal de saludo. Le pareció curioso observar a las ese par de hermanas, y que en algún tiempo también las consideró como tal.

Aunque ahora se sentía demasiado incómodo, especialmente cuando la familia se acercó para saludar a su madre.

—Yoh, ¿en realidad eres tú? Sí que has crecido, casi no puedo ver al muchacho escuálido—bromeó en tono macabro Fausto.

—Sí, soy… yo—pronunció con nerviosismo.

—Pues felicidades, qué bueno que estés de regreso—dijo Eliza sin demasiada emoción para cambiar repentinamente a otro tema— Keiko, necesitaremos tu ayuda, Marion quiere usar un vestido horrible para la boda.

¿Así que se casaba? Ellos estaban en su propio círculo, no se veía que convivieran tanto con los demás invitados. Ni siquiera con Tamao y Horo Horo. Muy típico de chicas citadinas, que sólo acudían a lugares como esos a vacacionar y eran tan creídas que sólo su madre las toleraba.

Sólo Fausto le parecía agradable. Él incluso platicaba de forma amena con su madre mientras Eliza parecía censurar esos comentarios fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, los Kyouyama era amigos íntimos de sus padres, así que intentaría recuperar un poco de esa comunicación con sus hermanas potizas.

—Hola…—les saludó, pero ambas apenas lo miraron.

—Hola—le respondieron las dos y continuaron platicando con sus respectivas parejas.

Bien, eso superaba lo extraño. Pensaba establecer una charla con ellas, pero ni siquiera querían mirarlo.

—Viendo la situación me encantará ayudarlas con los detalles—contestó su madre— Es realmente genial ver a tu hija casarse, se ve muy enamorada.

Claro, sumamente enamorada. Lo curioso era ver cómo ambas hermanas coincidían en lo calladas y en el típico chico rudo y alto. Tan diferente a él, porque fácilmente aquellos hombres le llevaban cinco centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Y mi padre? Lo perdí de vista apenas entramos a casa—se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

—Seguramente fue por a la pradera. Antes de que llegaras teníamos ocho jóvenes entusiastas por ganar una carrera— explicó su madre— Fue a asegurarse que ninguno se matara.

Rió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Tendrán unos veinte años? Como que ya están muy grandes para matarse en un recorrido.

La sonrisa de Keiko se amplió y miró en complicidad a Fausto y Eliza.

—Cuando una mujer tan hermosa va a la cabeza, todos están dementes—comentó con gracia su madre— Nadie quiere perder frente a ella, en especial en una carrera de caballos.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se cuestionó mentalmente antes de escuchar el trote de diez caballos, y mirar a su padre descender de uno de ellos. Se veía mucho más joven cuando hacía eso, que incluso le dio envidia no saber montar adecuadamente. O mejor dicho no haber aprendido nunca.

Inmediatamente después observó una yegua color oro y una joven descender de ella con gracia. Detrás de ellos venían ocho más, que apenas bajaron, Mikihisa tuvo que contenerlos para que ella lograse pasar.

Quitó el lazo que sostenía en una coleta su cabello rubio y admiró sorprendido la forma tan hermosa en que sonreía con arrogancia. Vaya… se le fue el aliento cuando caminó con ese porte de grandeza hacia donde se encontraban, y no sabía si había puesto la suficiente atención, pero no había visto a una mujer más hermosa que ella en su vida y que le provocara ese estremecimiento tan fuerte que sentía ahora.

—Tardaste demasiado—se atrevió a decir Fausto.

—Pasé a la laguna para refrescar mi cabello—admitió sin ninguna vergüenza.

Keiko le sonrió y abrió el paso entre ambos. Yoh no dejaba de contemplarla, desde la sutileza con que se quitaba los guantes de las manos hasta la bien cuidada silueta que poseía.

—Creo que recuerdas a Yoh, ¿no es verdad, Anna?

Y la magia del momento se opacó para él, especialmente cuando pudo admirar sus hermosos ojos color miel. ¿En verdad era Anna Kyouyama?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de que pierda el ritmo escribiendo, les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Si se preguntan por qué no continuo con fics más antiguos y les doy prioridad a los nuevos es por la sencilla respuesta de que son mucho más cortos de escribir. Así que mientras esta historia y bueno a ver qué pasa. Y a decir verdad, me ha costado un poco de trabajo mantener la esencia de Yoh, que aquí en estos primeros dos me recuerda a su actitud algo rebelde que tenía al principio del manga, él siempre tan renegón y respondón. Me han agradado mucho sus comentarios y espero que les guste el principio de esta historia, que en lo personal he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Cuídense y nos vemos próximamente.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Irumy Uchiha, SakuAsakura, anneyk, DjPuMa13g, Meril Inugami, Katsumi Kurosawa, Love Anna y Seyram. **


	3. Capítulo III Difícil mas no imposible

**Capítulo III**

El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que pensó en el bombardeo de la sangre como una función fácilmente audible para Fausto, quien estaba a su lado. Aquel era el comportamiento vergonzoso, similar al de todo adolescente la primera vez que le habla a una mujer, de otro modo, no encontraba palabras para describir el fuerte estremecimiento que lo recorrió y puso nervioso en un instante.

La rubia lo miró sin demasiado detenimiento y él pudo observar de nuevo esos ojos color miel. Altivos, sinceros y sagaces, como cada ocasión que se detenía a platicar con él sobre las extrañas flores que crecían en su jardín, como cuando miraban las estrellas en verano…

—No, no lo recuerdo—admitió Anna— Supongo que será como si fuera la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Sonrió ante ese gesto de sinceridad e indiferencia.

—Bueno… yo sí te recuerdo—dijo nervioso— Mucho gusto, Anna.

Y extendió su mano en un saludo que pretendía ser amable, aunque el destino se burlara de él de la forma más atroz. Era como recibir una bofetada años más tarde, ¿dónde quedaba el monstruo horroroso del cual huía cada verano? Ahora estaba simplemente fascinado, no encontraba palabras para describir el fuerte impacto que le había causado su sola presencia.

—Mucho gusto, Asakura—le respondió de forma menos personal, mirando de reojo su mano—No acostumbro saludar de ese modo, así que ahórrate la cortesía.

Fausto lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, más cuando Keiko se sorprendió de la arrogancia que mostraba su hija, y pudo haberle llamado la atención, de no ser porque ambos notaron un brillo peculiar en su forma de observarlo.

—Fuimos amigos de niños, aunque tal vez eso no lo recuerdes—dijo esperanzado de que no rememorara esa parte— Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace años, y son amigos cercanos ahora, así que por favor, llámame por mi nombre—le pidió con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

Zria y Marion detuvieron su conversación para observar la reacción de su hermana, pero al verla tan indiferente y desinteresada en el asunto, suspiraron aliviadas, ya que la única preocupación aparente de Anna era la de buscar la mesa del banquete.

—Bueno, si me disculpas Asakura, tengo mucha hambre—declaró firmemente Anna, hasta que alguien más la abrazó por detrás.

—Excelente carrera, preciosa—le dijo Mikihisa al oído— Deberían verla, ella es todo un orgullo andando en ese animal. Insisto, deberías vivir aquí, yo estaría encantado de tenerte todo el año.

Keiko se acercó discretamente y le dio un codazo para que él limitara su contacto con Anna. Era natural para ellos, prácticamente eran como sus padres también, pero a Yoh sí que le parecía un cambio radical y tremendo. Además, Fausto no parecía divertido con aquella broma.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Mikki— aclaró Fausto— Ya estuvo aquí dos meses.

Yoh se sintió fuera de conversación, y al mismo tiempo molesto por ver la soltura con que su padre tomaba a Anna. Notaba cierta intimidad, mejor dicho, cierto aprecio como el que tendría cualquier progenitor por su pequeño tesoro.

—No seas celoso, Fausto—dijo Eliza.

—Yo le doy la razón— aseguró Mikihisa abrazando ahora a su esposa—Tu hija es simplemente maravillosa.

Anna cruzó los brazos al ver a ambos hombres disputarse su compañía y es que su padre era bastante afectivo con ella, pero Mikihisa no se quedaba atrás. Aunque seguramente ahora que tenía a su hijo, no necesitaría tanto de su presencia en su casa.

—Sigo aquí, Mikki—le dijo Anna a modo de reproche.

Cómo no notar su presencia, se recordó el castaño al ver sus gestos y la sensualidad que destilaba con tan sólo un sutil toque a su cabello. Sin embargo, Anna sí que había dejado atrás su existencia. Sonrió con arrogancia y dejó que se pelearan por ella.

—Iré a comer, muero de hambre—dijo la rubia alejándose del pequeño círculo.

Inusitadamente tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero la mirada de escepticismo de Eliza lo paró en seco.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Yoh—le susurró Marion.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Y comprendió que tenía a dos grandes enemigas cuando Zria se interpuso frente a él. Ninguna irradiaba felicidad, sólo una fría oscuridad.

— ¿Qué no habías dicho que era un monstruo horroroso? —le dijo tan discreta como pudo.

No querían iniciar una faena con sus padres, que aparentemente seguían discutiendo una ficticia patria potestad. Sus novios se acercaron y juntos hicieron un nuevo círculo en donde él era el principal centro de atención.

—Más te vale que no te metas con mi hermana.

—Tranquila, Zria, yo te aseguro que es con las mejores intenciones.

—Entonces deja de comértela con la mirada, idiota—finalizó Marion con crueldad—Imbécil.

Fue inevitable no sobresaltarse con semejante odio, especialmente porque las hermanas Kyouyama destilaban desprecio puro hacia su persona.

—Si te acercas a ella, haremos hasta lo imposible por separarte de ella.

La sentencia de Zria fue suficiente para provocarle un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Ese par era realmente aterrador. Lentamente se fueron y él no sabía qué hacer. Nadie ahí parecía interesarse por él, excepto Horo Horo que era bastante amigable y lo animó con un trago, tal parecía que su tiempo de ausencia estaba cobrándole caro.

—Bueno, busquemos a Tamao—sugirió Horokeu palmeando su espalda—Últimamente no habla más que de ti y de niños.

Era un consuelo saber que al menos su prima lo extrañaba y lo tenía presente todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Tamao era demasiado pequeña, mucho más que Anna, por lo tanto ella debía recordarlo. Alzó la vista y las vio charlar animadamente. Horo Horo notaba con detenimiento su absorción por Anna, algo que le hizo sonrojar al cabo de unos minutos.

—Es menor que tú, debes recordarlo—dijo con gracia mientras bebía agua de mandarina—Aunque tengo entendido que es tu prometida, ¿no?

— ¿Lo es?—cuestionó sorprendido—Yo…recuerdo haber roto el compromiso.

— ¿En serio? Perdón, pero no creo que algún idiota desperdicie semejante ofrecimiento.

Sonrió sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Bueno, ahora conoces a un idiota que la rechazó cuando era sólo una niña.

—Qué ironía, lo lamento.

Tomó su vaso y se acercó a las mujeres. Anna seguía comiendo una serie de banderillas de pollo sin siquiera prestarle atención. Continuaba absorta en la conversación con Tamao.

— ¡Eres genial!

—Tranquila, no te emociones—restó importancia—Es sólo un _affair_.

—Pero es el chico que todas quieren. No es cualquier cosa, Anna—dijo Tamao— Apuesto que te vas a casar con él.

Aunque lo negara, escuchar esa última parte le molestó y más cuando su prima le daba consejos de cómo conquistar sutilmente a un muchacho.

—Bueno con quién hablo, tú conquistas a todos con sólo una mirada. Eres grandiosa, Anna.

—Sí que lo es—dijo sin querer, evidenciando su presencia de aquellas dos distraídas mujeres.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un bocado más del plato. Si lo ignoraba por algo sería, tal vez por algo que recordaba. La pequeña Kyouyama era mucho más hermosa que el resto de sus hermanas y por eso justificaba esa actitud tan creída, más cuando varios hombres se acercaron a ella con un fracaso rotundo.

—Yoh…—susurró Tamao enternecida—Supongo que ya se reencontraron, ¿no es así?

—Supones bien…—afirmó con una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba para la rubia una servilleta— Es sólo que Anna no me recuerda.

Si lo que reflejaba su rostro era furia, estaba en el camino correcto. Y parecía que lo era, sí lo recordaba.

— ¿En serio?

Se sentía nerviosa. No podía negar que Anna siempre fue imponente, pero ahora denotaba que quería fulminarlo con la mirada y si se iba, Yoh corría el riesgo de verse asesinado por quien fuera su prometida muchos años atrás.

—Bueno… éramos unas niñas. Además, tus papás siempre me hablaban de ti. Yo creo que por eso te tengo mucho más en cuenta.

—Supongo—dijo el castaño preocupado por cómo Anna ignoraba completamente su presencia prestando atención a un joven insistente.

Desvió totalmente el curso de sus acciones y aunque no estaba del todo cómoda, hablar con esa otra persona había aumentado el número de hombres a su alrededor nuevamente. Horo Horo y Tamao le hablaban de su nueva casa y otros dos jinetes rodearon a Anna para cuestionarle sobre algunas técnicas de equitación.

—Preciosa, te pagaré lo que sea porque te conviertas en mi maestra.

—Ya lo creo—dijo Anna, evadiendo todo tipo de charla al gran alboroto que ya estaban formando— Iré a la casa, quiero ducharme un poco.

— ¡Espera!

Sólo que antes de que se fuera, Yoh osó tomarla del brazo. No sólo Horo Horo se espantó, sino que la misma Eliza miró con atención cada acción de su hija y sonrió con orgullo cuando ésta le propinó una sonora bofetada con la mano izquierda.

—Suéltame. No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿te quedó claro?

La fiesta se detuvo e Yoh se quedó inmóvil cuando Anna maldijo la suerte de haberse conocido. Salió furiosa y no sólo dejó en claro que no quería nada con él, sino que accidentalmente había tirado sus guantes sobre el césped. Mikihisa fue el primero en reaccionar y carraspeó para que la música continuara, después hablaría con su hijo al respecto. Acto seguido, los músicos retomaron la canción y Tamao se sintió verdaderamente cohibida.

—Dios, no imaginé que fuera a pegarte, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro… —dijo distraído.

Levantó los guantes y una ligera muestra de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—Anna es temible, pero es muy hermosa— confesó sin pena ante las personas que lo rodeaban— Me gusta

* * *

Bufó furiosa cuando el agua alcanzó a tocar su cuerpo. Tenía sólo seis años y recordaba todo con claridad, era difícil olvidar al hombre del cual se enamoró la primera vez, porque aunque era una niña, lo quería de verdad. Antes nadie le prestaba atención, ahora era irónico ver lo que hacían los hombres por ganar su interés y sólo por sexo.

Enjabonó su espalda, esperando que aquello la relajara un poco, pero no lo fue así. Sentía una autentica aversión hacia Yoh a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo y dejarlo enterrado en el pasado. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y a Eliza aparecer detrás del cancel de vidrio. No le extraño su llegada temprano, ya que la fiesta no auguraba una prolongada estadía, aunque por otro lado pensó que Fausto tal vez alargaría el tiempo de visita de su familia en la casa de su amigo.

—Por tu bien, Anna, mantente alejada de ese hombre.

El tono hosco de su madre pudo haber sorprendido a cualquiera, sólo que en su caso aquello pasaba desapercibido ante el eco de su infancia.

—Olvídate de él—le dijo al salir de la ducha—Eres muy niña para él, siempre lo fuiste.

Tomó el cepillo del tocador y desenredó las hebras de su cabello. Seguía escuchando en silencio el discurso de su madre, pero sus sentimientos se habían neutralizado por completo. Sí bien era cierto que Yoh le generaba repulsión, también estaba la parte en la que había comprobado que vivir sin él era mucho mejor y más tranquilo.

—Me asusta que quieras regresar a ser la misma niña tonta e ingenua.

—Despreocúpate, yo no soy así—se limitó a decirle con franqueza.

—Bien…

El reflejo en el espejo era el de una mujer sumamente hermosa. Su cabello brillaba de una forma única gracias a todos los cuidados con que lo dotaba y su rostro enmarcado por unos ojos color miel, era un contraste capaz de enmudecer a cualquier hombre si la miraba con fijeza.

Entonces sonó el celular. Suspiró y tomó su chaqueta para sacar el móvil y observar el mensaje. Sólo así una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tomó rápidamente un pantalón para vestirse. No tardó más de diez minutos cuando estuvo lista. Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y si calculaba bien, anochecería en el plazo de las siguientes dos horas.

Su padre y su madre estaban en el estudio leyendo mientras los novios de sus hermanas jugaban con su vieja consola de videojuegos. Bastante inmaduro para un par de hombres que entraban o ya estaban a la par de los treinta años. Sin embargo, Zria y Marion estaban felices con aquel par y no objetaría nada.

—¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, cuñada? — le preguntó Cadimahide.

Ataviada con una chamarra de cuero y con un pantalón del mismo material, era obvio que no iba a ningún rodeo. No contestó simplemente les ofreció una manzana del plato que había tomado de la cocina antes de pasar a la estancia y recoger el llavero de calavera que nunca dejaba.

—De acuerdo, me gusta tu misterio—añadió Boris, el aun novio de Marion.

Sin embargo, para ninguna de las dos rubias más lo era. No cuando vieron su ligero trote hacia la salida. Zria se paró alarmada por la idea de Anna.

¡Anna, regresa! —le gritó su hermana mayor en cuanto cogió el casco negro.

Sin embargo, ningún grito fue demasiado para pararla, tanto Marion como Zria corrieron hasta que su pequeña hermana se perdió de su vista y desapareció en el límite de la carretera. Sólo se había retrasado dos minutos, el tiempo exacto en que vio una moto llegar y pararse delante de ella.

—Justo a tiempo—dijo el hombre quitándose el casco.

—Tienes suerte, Ren. Estaba pensando en manejar hasta sin rumbo hasta la costa—contestó Anna caminando hacia él.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel apuesto joven.

—No te preocupes, algún día lo haremos, pero por hoy no lo creo—afirmó—Pronto anochecerá y tengo que traerte de regreso.

—No te preocupes, a mi madre le agradas.

* * *

Tamao simplemente se maravilló y se sonrojó con todo lo que había llevado para ella, entre brazaletes y cajas de madera, la mujer simplemente se cautivó de aquel hombre. Yoh describía y contaba todo con tanto detalle que razonaba el porqué estaba escribiendo un libro.

—Eres increíble—dijo sin ninguna duda—Me encantaría orí más, pero que creo que ya es tarde.

—Así es. Bueno, hora de irse—anunció Horo Horo— Te esperamos de visita en la casa, espero que no lo olvides.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó el castaño— Muero por verla, Tamao tiene muy buen gusto, seguramente debe estar muy bonita.

Sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo y es que aunque fuera un poco tímida, con Yoh simplemente se dejaba resplandecer ese vivido cariño.

—Suficiente, o arderá en fiebre—bromeó Usui encaminado a Tamao hacia su camioneta—Cuídate, Yoh.

—Igualmente—dijo cerrando la puerta tras despedir a la pareja.

Parecía curioso que su prima se hubiese casado antes que él e incluso que Anna, pero veía en ambos un buen porvenir por muy extraño que eso pareciese. Caminó feliz, saludando al ama de llaves, sólo que no esperó el recibimiento tan acalorado de Imari y Shigaraki, dos perros que su papá tenía desde hace ya varios años.

Ambos lo habían tumbado en el suelo e Imari lo mordía levemente de la camisa mientras Shigaraki jalaba de su calzado. Yoh parecía disfrutarlo, después de todo eran dos perros que no veía desde hace más de cinco años. Mikihisa disfrutaba viajar con ellos en sus visitas a las expediciones, cómo olvidar que aquellos dos ejemplares eran su salvación cuando se quedó atrapado en un derrumbe, simplemente cómo ignorarlo.

—Basta, o dejarán a Yoh sin ropa—dijo Mikihisa con gran autoridad, calmando por completo el ambiente.

—Vaya… siguen siendo muy traviesos—pregonó alegre.

—Y eso que ya están viejos—argumentó su padre— Como casi todos.

—No mucho, yo no siento que haya transcurrido tanto tiempo, Mikki.

—Pero sí que ha pasado—contestó subiendo con él las escaleras hacia su habitación—La última vez que estuviste aquí fue hace quince años, eras sólo un adolescente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—dijo con un semblante de melancolía.

No obstante, cuando miró a su madre deshacer la maleta, le pareció que el tiempo realmente no había transcurrido. Keiko exclamaba y se sorprendía de vez en cuando por algún artefacto o artículo curioso que encontraba en la valija. Su cuarto estaba tal y como lo recordaba, especialmente la cómoda de los juguetes. Su mirada se perdió en un dinosaurio naranja y en la cantidad de soldaditos perfectamente acomodados.

—El equipo de la estrella—evocó en su mente a su hermano—Yo soy el más poderoso del mundo y con este ejercito derrotaré a todos.

—Pero porqué quieres conquistar el mundo.

Hao había enmudecido ante la pregunta y pateado los soldados de Yoh con tanta brusquedad que fue imposible no tenerle miedo, a él, un pequeño niño de tan sólo siete años.

—No quiero conquistar el mundo, voy a ser el rey y tú serás el hermano de un rey, ¿te quedó claro?

—Muy claro—dijo el castaño regresando de sus recuerdos—Muy claro, su majestad.

El tono de tristeza no pasó desapercibido por Mikihisa, que observaba con pesar que aun después de tantos años, Yoh no superaba del todo la muerte de su hermano. El castaño dejó los muñecos y tomó en su mano un emblema de estrella que Hao usaba continuamente al autodenominarse el líder de un importante equipo. La sutil sonrisa de su hijo le devolvió la entereza, en especial cuando su mirada chocó con la de él, aún existía en ellos ese aire de complicidad.

—Será mi amuleto—se limitó a decir mientras encogía sus hombros y acompañaba a su madre a desempacar—Vamos, mamá, esa es mi ropa sucia.

—Pues será mejor que la metamos a lavar de una buena vez.

—Mamá—replicó Yoh— Ya no soy un niño, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

Mikihisa lo acompañó y colocó en el hombro de Keiko su mano.

—Él tiene razón, déjalo con sus cosas. Ya está demasiado viejo, míralo—dijo con gracia.

—Tal vez, pero sigue siendo mi pequeño hijo— contestó abrazándolo.

—Mujeres…—se quejó Mikihisa ante la sutil sonrisa de su hijo con tan genuina muestra de afecto.

Entonces le entregó una bolsa y una caja parecida a la de Tamao. Keiko sonrió encantada de los regalos que Yoh había traído para ella, en especial aquellos relacionados con el lejano oriente. Comenzó con relatarle el origen y significado de algunas piezas, la joyería y también los grabados del alhajero. Cada historia en verdad le parecía fascinante, más con los detalles y los gestos que el castaño realizaba. Parecía un niño o en su defecto un adolescente jovial relatando sus aventuras.

—Veo con alegría que aún no pasan los años en ti y eso me alegra mucho.

—Bueno, voy a cumplir treinta el próximo mes, mamá—contestó con una ligera sonrisa—Imagínate qué tanto he vivido ya.

—Eres un decrepito anciano—se burló su padre palmeando su espalda—Y un debilucho, se ve que no tienes buena condición.

Yoh suspiró con cansancio. Sí, no era tan musculoso y alto como los hombres de la familia Kyouyama pero consideraba que tenía una buena estatura y complexión.

—Vamos, Mikki, sí soy fuerte, tampoco estoy acabándome en la vejez.

—Tú no pero yo sí. Esperaba que me trajeras a mis nietos y a tu esposa, estás en perfecta edad de sentar cabeza y no quiero ser un abuelo tan acabado.

Keiko carraspeó cuando su esposo se sentó en el sillón enfrente de su hijo.

—Acordamos que no presionarías en ese tema de nuevo.

—Sólo le estoy diciendo que no queremos ser abuelos tan viejos, querida.

Definitivamente extrañaba eso de sus padres, al menos esperaba si un día se casaba que su matrimonio figurara de la misma forma que sus progenitores, de otro modo sería bastante insulso.

—No te preocupes, creo que llegué en un buen momento y me encantaría hacerte abuelo próximamente.

Mikihisa se rio imaginando todo el lío que Yoh tenía en mente con semejante propuesta si siquiera tener una novia.

—¿En verdad? ¿Es que ya has escogido en la fiesta de bienvenida a la mujer que se convertirá en tu esposa? —señaló con burla mientras el castaño terminaba de desempacar y le daba una pipa artesanal.

—En realidad, tú la escogiste hace muchos años atrás, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Y aquella sonrisa simplemente se esfumó. Esperaba que fuera una simple broma, porque no se prestaría para tan semejante bajeza.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Yoh.

—No, no lo pienso, lo haré.

* * *

Miró de reojo a su izquierda, había rebasado por mucho a un joven equitador. Se jactó de ser la mejor en la materia, no por nada podía pasar horas y horas entrenando para obtener la mejor postura y el mejor galope con su gran yegua, un pura sangre andaluz. Sonrió y continuó su cabalgata hasta llegar a la laguna, donde sin parar el animal bajó de un sólo salto. Una maniobra que había perfeccionado con el tiempo y de la cual sus hermanas aun gritaban cada vez que la veían andando a campo abierto.

Caminó hasta la orilla del agua y metió su mano para cerciorarse de la temperatura del agua, lo único que necesitaba después de una cabalgata intensa matutina era un baño. Buscó su caballo y desató de su costado una pequeña bolsa con una toalla. Entonces dejó a un lado sus cosas y desató la coleta que amarraba su cabello.

Yoh observó con atención cada movimiento. Un día antes estaba decidido a comenzar con su reconquista, pero se encontró con la decepción de que su pequeña víctima estaba fuera de casa. Nadie quiso dar detalles, ni siquiera el ama de llaves, sólo el hombre del establo fue amable al confesarle y darle referencias sobre ella.

—Así que usted es Yoh Asakura—dijo inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza—Es famoso por estos rumbos por ser el supuesto prometido.

—No lo sabía—pronunció sorprendido—Seguramente se dice que soy el idiota más grande.

—Usted ya lo dijo.

—Entonces… ¿cree que pueda darme algo de información?

Podría costarle hasta el trabajo, de eso no tenía la menor duda, aunque por otro lado la más pequeña de las hijas le tenía cierto aprecio.

—¿Viene a casarse con ella?

—Así es—afirmó con sinceridad—Pienso convencerla de que soy el hombre para ella, le aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas, no quiero usarla ni burlarme de Anna.

—Además, no creo que ella se lo permitiera—dijo recogiendo la paja que caía del montículo—Sale cada mañana, de ocho a once de la mañana, cabalga por todo el campo. Y siempre escoge diferentes rutas, porque es la mujer más perseguida de todo el poblado.

—No lo dudo, pero dónde se detiene, no creo que agote a su yegua con tantas horas…

—Bueno, sólo porque usted es un Asakura le confesaré esto, pero haga que parezca una casualidad—señaló con dureza—Va a una laguna cerca de la pradera, pocos la conocen tan bien pero siendo hombre me supongo que nadaba ahí.

Claro, lo hacía. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar y lo bien escondido que se encontraba. Aunque jamás llevó a Anna a nadar ahí, sí lo hizo con Zria en alguna ocasión. Se perdió entre sus recuerdos casi toda la mañana, y aunque le remordía un poco la conciencia, estaba seguro de lo que quería y la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Fue una eternidad lo mucho que aguardó su arribo, pero bien valía la pena si tenía una gloriosa vista de cómo se quitaba cada prenda. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante la suavidad con que ella acomodaba el pequeño bañador, ni en sus años de adolescente se excitaba de esa manera, ahora era simplemente sorprendente. Pocas veces se fijaba en detalles como esos, pero hasta su andar, y forma de vestir eran sencillamente atrayentes, muy contrario a sus hermanas, ella brillaba con luz propia.

Estacionó el auto muy cerca de la desviación y sacó del vehículo una mochila. Lo pensó demasiado, pero después de ver cómo ella nadaba, se animó y se desnudó completamente. Era atrevido, pero ya no era un jovenzuelo y estaba tentado de ver la reacción que tenía ella al verlo totalmente desnudo.

Anna paró un momento y respiró hondamente, al menos ahora había evitado a todos sus admiradores de la zona. Odiaba cuando los hombres la perseguían como una vil presa, no era un animal de caza, era una mujer, vanidosa, pero mujer en sí. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y sin querer se había golpeado con algo más, un cuerpo extraño, mejor dicho el de una persona.

Volteó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Yoh en el agua, seguramente admirando todo cuanto podía. Podría haberse asustado o gritado, pero de ninguna manera reaccionaría ante él. Antes la había hecho enfurecer, ahora no se molestaría en siquiera parpadear.

—Dame espacio, Asakura—le dijo con indiferencia.

—Anna, ¿no crees que es tonto llamarme de ese modo? —preguntó directamente mientras su tono suave no consiguió envolverla ni un poco.

Sus cuerpos estaban frente al otro y aun con la sutil diferencia de estaturas, Anna no veía ninguna desventaja en el asunto, menos cuando consideraba que tenía el control absoluto de su persona.

—Eres un completo extraño para mí—le espetó en la cara.

—Podríamos conocernos mejor, a mí me encantaría.

—A mí no.

Entonces miró de reojo el agua cristalina, el muy cínico se había metido desnudo. Era un truco ridículo, pero podía ver claramente su erección. La deseaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero seguramente era todo cuanto deseaba de ella.

—Está bien… yo sólo…. Quiero decirte que me gustas.

No dijo nada, sólo se sumergió y nadó de nueva cuenta. No iba a caer en las provocaciones, ni para odiar, ni para nada. Su madre le había metido con sangre que tenía y debía ser indiferente.

—Anna, por favor…

¿Quería hablar? Bien, pues hablarían. Se detuvo de golpe y chocó con él. Ahora estaba comenzando a maldecir el hecho de que estuviera desnudo ya que el simple roce le había erizado la piel. Notó que el estremecimiento simplemente era mutuo y mucho más cuando se vieron de frente. Tomó aire y recuperó la compostura.

—¿Sabes? Creo que comienzo a recordarte. ¿No decías que era fea? No, horrible, un pequeño monstruo—corrigió de inmediato— Y aparte eras gay.

Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y mucho más con la dura mirada que le dedicaba Anna.

—Tenia catorce años—admitió el castaño— Todos hacemos tonterías a esa edad.

—Cierto, Asakura, tienes razón. Y ocurre que yo no soy una adolescente, por lo tanto ni siquiera pienses en acostarte conmigo, porque ni como error sería admisible.

Nadó con lentitud a la orilla, dejándolo a la expectativa de sus palabras.

—Anna…

—Déjame en paz, no quiero tener algo que ver contigo—le aclaró de golpe— Si quieres compañía puedo llamarle a Horo Horo, sólo que no intentes propasarte con él.

Yoh nadó hasta donde estaba y salió sin ningún pudor del agua, tal y como ella había hecho. Afuera era totalmente diferente admirarlo, ver su cuerpo era inevitable y con mucha fuerza de voluntad apartó la vista de su miembro.

—Tengo que confesarte algo…—le dijo de inmediato.

¿Y qué podría decirle? Ya lo sabía todo.

—No soy gay—completó Yoh ante su silencio.

—Ya lo sé—aclaró con sarcasmo la rubia.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestionó extrañado— ¿Fausto lo sabe?

—No lo sé, francamente no nos interesa tu vida—respondió tomando sus cosas.

Sus palabras le dolían, pero no tanto cuando se dio la vio darse la vuelta y antes de que avanzara más la abrazó por detrás. Había sentido culpa de niño, pero nada como ahora que sólo percibía en Anna esa frialdad e indiferencia, el sentimiento simplemente lo acongojaba. Él sentía tantas cosas porqué la rubia simplemente no podía dejar atrás el pasado, había cambiado y era muy diferente ahora.

— ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día? — le cuestionó con suavidad.

Jamás había estado con un hombre desnudo, realmente no podía siquiera concentrarse en rechazarlo con su piel rozando la suya. Estuvo a punto de escapársele un gemido, de no ser porque tenía un orgullo muy fuerte. Yoh era un completo extraño para ella, por eso lo trataba de una forma diferente a los demás, porque no lo conocía.

—Te perdono, sólo si dejas de molestarme— aclaró soltándose del abrazo.

Contempló una vez más su cuerpo y llamó a su yegua. Sabía que su madre se escandalizaría por su falta de ropa, pero era preferible a soportar un segundo más en su presencia. Tomó la blusa y trató de abotonarla con poco éxito. La imagen de la rubia montada en el animal a medio vestir sólo provocó más al castaño, quien la veía prácticamente hipnotizado.

—Y deja de verme así, no soy un animal en celo—replicó molesta Kyouyama—Procura vestirte la próxima vez, es de mal gusto verte sin nada.

Y no era para menos, su erección sí que había crecido en el par de minutos que estuvo contemplándola. De repente, Anna emprendió marcha hacia su casa y supo que debía tener una mejor estrategia, por lo pronto un buen baño de agua fría, eso no tenía lugar a dudas. Suspiró y se metió al agua nuevamente.

A pesar del aire, de la velocidad, del galopeo, su mente procesaba la imagen de Yoh continuamente. Ahora lo odiaba por haber sido el primer hombre que veía desnudo en su vida. Sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte carmín con todos aquellos pensamientos. Era mujer y a sus veinte un años se moría por probar el sexo, pero no con cualquiera, eso jamás.

—¡Anna! —escuchó el grito de Marion a la distancia.

Se había pasado prácticamente un kilómetro del establo. Era medio día, tal vez funcionaría la excusa del calor. Regresó y dejó que su caballo caminara hacia el establo, ya sabía el protocolo, así que bien podía ahorrarse el acompañarlo hasta ahí. Agarró la bolsa y esperaba que tanto Marion como Zria no dijesen absolutamente nada de su falta de ropa.

Pero se equivocó porque no estaban solas. Cadimahide y Boris las acompañaban mientras tomaban una limonada en el jardín que pronto comenzarían a cambiar de nueva cuenta. Todos callaron y las miradas de aquellos hombres se posaron en sus piernas desnudas, con eso supo que habría problemas, pronto comenzarían las réplicas de sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué acaso vienes de tener sexo con alguien o qué te pasa? —el tono de voz de Marion era en verdad el de una mujer enfadada.

—¡Anna, qué acaso no tienes decencia!—secundó Zria.

—¡Y encima vienes roja y jadeando!

No sabía qué contestar, suspiró y tomó su frente. Sus cuñados no eran la excepción a la regla y con todo el alboroto descriptivo de sus respectivas parejas lo que hicieron fue aumentar el momento incómodo.

—Tuve un pequeño incidente y tuve que salir a medio vestir, ya—explicó con indiferencia—Dejen de recrearles a sus esposos una pervertida imagen en su mente, por favor.

Entonces había girado el altercado, dejó a amabas discutiendo con sus respectivos hombres mientras ella caminaba y se adentraba a su casa. El ama de llaves, el jardinero y algunas personas de la servidumbre la vieron sorprendidos, en especial su padre que salía de la biblioteca.

—Si te ve tu madre andando así o tus hermanas…

—Sí, lo sé—contestó abriendo su habitación—Ya tuve un pequeño encuentro con tus hijas afuera.

—Bastante malo—dijo con una sutil sonrisa Fausto—Será mejor que dejes de estar provocando a los hombres, Anna.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un centenar de rosas rojas en su alcoba.

El aroma sin duda era bueno, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces aquella florería iría a la basura completamente. Tomó de mala forma la tarjeta y encontró en ella un mensaje de Yoh. La arrugó y tiró al cesto de la basura con toda su cursilería barata.

—En lo personal, no me agrada que todos los hombres te manden regalos, creo que deberías empezar a tomar partido por alguno o nunca se cansarán—le recomendó Fausto—Aunque creo que éste sí que tiene dinero y paciencia para aguardar tu respuesta.

Desgraciadamente, él tenía mucha razón. Ni siquiera llevaba más de una semana y diario recibía flores de parte del castaño. A toda costa Yoh quería llamar su atención y ella hacía todo para evitarlo, aunque algunas veces aquello era ineludible.

—Keiko nos invitó a cenar a su casa esta noche, quiero que te comportes correctamente, Anna—le advirtió Eliza—Vamos a discutir los colores de los vestidos de las damas y las flores, así que espero tu colaboración.

—Sí, Anna, eso espero yo también—añadió Marion.

Suficiente hacía tratando de ocultar las flores que el castaño le daba como para ir a enfrentarlo directamente. Ni siquiera le interesaba la boda de su hermana, estaba renuente a verla marcharse, ya que al concluir el evento, tanto Zria como Marion se irían a vivir a otro país.

Tomó su abrigo y acompañó a su padre al auto. Fausto notaba a Anna más callada de lo normal y aunque Eliza desmintiera que estaba perfecta, él podía sentir que no era así. No obstante pasó por alto el hecho, más cuando Mikihisa los recibió con gran alegría.

—Que hermosa te ves hoy, Anna.

—Basta, Mikki, eso de subirle el ego a mi hija no hará que venga más seguido a verte— se quejó Fausto.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Anna hasta que Yoh apareció en el vestíbulo.

—Muy buenas noches—saludó Yoh a la familia Kyouyama y estrechó con fuerza la mano de Fausto—Qué gusto tenerlos en la casa.

—Ahora sí te veo totalmente integrado—dijo con alegría el rubio, en especial por como Imari y Shigaraki lo seguían.

—Sí, aunque al principio eran muy maldosos conmigo.

Ambos perros se alejaron de su costado y comenzaron a ladrar a las hermanas Kyouyama, quienes se exaltaron y pegaron un bolsazo a uno de ellos.

—Calma…—dijo Anna acariciando a Imari.

Yoh notó sorprendido cómo aquellos dos animales se acercaban a ella y estaban totalmente familiarizados a su presencia. Ante otras personas se mantenían alerta, pero ante Anna simplemente se sentían hasta minimizados.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo glorioso de Anna—advirtió Zria bastante despeinada—Esos animales siempre terminan arruinándome.

—Cómo podría—bromeó el castaño.

—Sí, cómo podrían ser tan desastrosos—dijo la rubia soltando a ambos caninos— Cumplen catorce este año, ¿no?

—Así es—afirmó Mikihisa—Deberías salir a pasear con ellos, te han extrañado mucho, aunque no son los únicos.

Asakura suspiró, su padre era demasiado halagador con Anna, y antes se sentía celoso de eso, ahora le parecía algo muy bueno porque prácticamente ella era de su familia.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, es mi hija—le señaló Fausto— Ya pasó mucho tiempo en tu casa, es mi turno.

—De eso debería quejarme, no me ha venido a ver en casi dos semanas.

—Estamos muy ocupadas con la boda de Marion, es lógico que no te visite—resumió Eliza antes de aquel aquello se extendiera en una charla de nunca acabar.

Aunque a Anna aquello le parecía extraño ya que ella era poco participe de esas actividades. Marion tomó el brazo de su hermana y caminó con ella al comedor.

—Mamá no debería cubrirte, pero es mejor. Así Asakura no pensará que él es la razón por la que ya no vienes tan seguido a visitarlos—le dijo con dureza—No me decepciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tengo interés en él y lo sabes.

—Sí yo lo sé, sólo estoy aquí para que no lo olvides tú.

Sí, estaba totalmente de acuerdo en su punto de vista y lo reafirmaba. La cena transcurrió en una charla amena de parte de sus padres. Se notaba que eran amigos de toda la vida. Mientras ellos establecían un segundo circulo. Cadimahide y Boris centraban su atención en ella, no habían hecho contacto cercano desde su llegada unas tres semanas atrás.

—Creo que es la primera vez que nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa—aludió Boris—La pequeña Anna siempre sale corriendo.

Odiaba el diminutivo que le proporcionaba aquel hombre, pero sus hermanas ocasionalmente se dirigían hacia ella de esa manera.

—Anna siempre…

—No, no, déjala que conteste—le dijo Cadimahide a Zria—Tu hermana tiene voz y una muy linda.

Yoh seguía atento los gestos de la rubia, especialmente por estar situada frente a él, nada escapaba de su vista, ni siquiera ese gesto dominante aterrador.

—¿Por qué nos evitas tanto, Anna? No te vamos a comer, ya estamos emparentados—añadió Boris.

—No los evito, sólo estoy ocupada. Tengo que cabalgar todas las mañanas y algunas otras cosas que no son de tu interés.

—Pues deberías aprovecharlas, nos iremos tan pronto termine la boda— señaló Cadimahide mientras Boris reía desinteresado— Acostúmbrate, Anna siempre es muy independiente.

Marion carraspeó y Zria miró a la rubia con detenimiento.

—Yo se lo pedí de favor—interrumpió la mayor—Le dije que se ocupara de otras cosas, no quería que ni mi marido ni el prometido de mi hermana se embobaran con ella y terminarán enamorándose de ella.

Ambos casi se ahogan ante tal mención.

—Cierto—corroboró Marion señalando a Anna—La maldita mocosa ya creció, así que tiene embobado a casi todo el poblado, y como ustedes son un par de pervertidos, mejor que mi hermana esté lejos de sus cochinadas.

—Pero ni siquiera….

Anna calló e Yoh se conmovió por la muestra de afecto tan grande de sus hermanas, más cuando sus novios comenzaban a replicar por la severa reprensión. Comió en silencio y en raras ocasiones levantaba la vista para verlo.

—Qué me dices tú, Asakura—dijo Cadimahide con una palmada en su espalda, y sí que tenía la mano pesada— ¿También eres amante de los caballos?

—No, nunca aprendí a cabalgar, no me llaman mucho la atención—contestó sutilmente.

—Naturalmente, y quién usaba los caballos entonces, ¿sólo Mikihisa y Anna? —añadió con sarcasmo mientras reía con soltura.

Pero era el único en verle gracia al asunto. Boris sonrió, tratando de darle un poco de apoyo, sólo que el rostro sobrio de su esposa le señalaba que acababa de cometer una imprudencia.

—En realidad, mi hermano cabalgaba mucho—relató observando el vaso de vidrio— Día y tarde se la pasaba montado en ese animal, era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Mikihisa y Fausto callaron y escucharon atentamente a Yoh.

—Una mañana, Hao equivocó el camino. Era mi primer día montado, así que trató de enseñarme. Yo tenía miedo, estábamos cerca del monte y mi caballo se salió de control—recordó con melancolía—Mi hermano trató de detenerme y cabalgó casi a la par, pero estaba totalmente fuera de sí, yo iba mucho más rápido. Sólo se detuvo al ver el barranco, casi caí, pero Hao no tuvo la misma suerte.

Su mente divagó en esa imagen y su hermano cayendo junto al caballo en las piedras. Había sido demasiado doloroso. Ni siquiera lo había pensado y bajó hacia él, Mikihisa llegó unos minutos después al escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su hijo. Yoh resbaló colina abajo antes de llegar al cuerpo inerte y llenó de sangre de su hermano. Sostenía su cabeza, pero Hao ya no se movía. Era una historia que no había contado a nadie, a nadie.

—Desde entonces no he vuelto a cabalgar—concluyó mirando a Anna.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y no supo explicar esa mezcla de sentimientos que hallaba.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Está bien—repuso con una sonrisa—Somos prácticamente familia, ¿no? Hao las quería mucho a todas… aunque él murió sin haber conocido a Anna.

Así había sido, su hermano no llegó a conocer a la pequeña niña que lo molestaba todo el tiempo, había muerto poco antes de su nacimiento.

—De estar aquí seguramente se hubiese casado con Marion—bromeó Mikihisa.

—¿Otra vez con la misma historia? —cuestionó Fausto.

—No, yo creo que hubiese elegido a Anna—aseguró Eliza, sorprendiendo a Keiko y Mikihisa—Él me gustaba mucho para mi hija. Pero eso no importa, espero que pronto nos den fecha para la cata de vinos, naturalmente les haré llegar la invitación.

Comprendía las palabras de su madre, no necesitaba más. Así que el leve sentimiento de comprensión hacia Yoh desapareció tan pronto de su mente. No se quedó en el salón con él a solas y charlaba en realidad muy poco, limitándose a monosílabos cuando sus cuñados trataban de hacerla hablar.

* * *

¿Por qué simplemente lo rechazaba? No había expresado un par de palabras cuando giraba su rostro o prestaba atención a otra cosa, otras simplemente se marchaba. Desde aquel encuentro en la laguna esperaba que fuera mucho más personal su trato, pero el resultado era todo lo contrario, Anna simplemente parecía aborrecer su presencia y lo demostraba sin disimulo.

Se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol y se golpeó varias veces la frente con la mano. Anna Kyouyama era imposible. Inconquistable, según había escuchado, muy pocos hombres conseguían una cita con la rubia.

—¿Por qué tuvo que convertirse en una hermosura?

Su lamento era tal que incluso sabía que a Eliza no le agradaba como prospecto para su hija. Sus palabras habían sido una flecha certera a su corazón.

—No importa, si ya una vez me aceptó como el prometido de hija, seguro lo volverá a hacer—trató de darse ánimos—Anna nació para ser mi esposa, de eso estoy seguro.

Y no importaba las veces que caminara, se acostara, se parara, a Mikihisa no dejaba de darle risa la actitud tan infantil de su hijo. Reía con auténtico placer de ver a su hijo caminar una y otra vez por el jardín.

—¿Qué te causa risa? —le preguntó Keiko, que leía una revista de bodas.

—Tu hijo está enamorado de Anna—respondió riéndose.

Suspiró con pesadez. Era la desagradable charla con Eliza cada día al tomar el café. No comprendía porqué todos seguían en contra de Yoh, si aquellas viejas rencillas tenían muchos años de procedencia.

—Lo sé y eso molesta mucho a Eliza, dice que quiere alguien más acorde a la edad de Anna.

—Concuerdo con ella—afirmó sin pensarlo—Es muy joven para tu hijo.

—Pero no dijiste eso hace….

Simplemente señaló a Yoh desde esa distancia.

—Ni siquiera la conoce, sólo sabe que es bonita y ya— resumió su esposo—A mí no me convence y después de lo mucho que la lastimó y lo sabes Keiko, tú la consolaste muchas noches.

—Sí… pero Yoh ha cambiado mucho, ya no es ese muchacho rebelde e hiriente.

—Pues bien por él.

—¡Mikki! Tú estabas tan deseoso de emparentar con ellos, está podría ser tu ultima oportunidad—señaló alarmada Keiko.

—Pero si Anna es prácticamente como nuestra hija. Creo que no podríamos ser más unidos con la familia Kyouyama—objetó sentándose a su lado—Tranquila, deja que las cosas pasen con naturalidad.

Sólo que le preocupaba, veía la desesperación de Yoh y la negligente respuesta de Anna carcomiéndole el cerebro cada día que transcurría.

—Ayer, Eliza me contó que Anna volvió a fugarse en moto con un joven cinco años mayor.

—Algo bueno debe tener—alegó de inmediato Mikki ante el regañó de Keiko— Él se lo merece, le dijo monstruo ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Ayúdalo, se ve que no sabe cómo abordarla—le pidió su esposa.

¿Y cómo podría hacerlo?

—Anna es ocho años menor que él. Es obvio que Yoh ya piensa en casarse o se la quiere tirar a la cama, yo qué sé—aclaró fervientemente— Y lo siento mucho, es mi hijo, pero le di a Anna en bandeja de plata cuando no tenía capacidad para decidir su futuro, ahora ni de broma voy a intervenir.

—Mikihisa…

—Quiero a Anna como una hija y quiero lo mejor para ella, aunque no sea con Yoh. De hecho ya me había hecho la idea.

—Mikki, está saliendo con Ren Tao—le aclaró de inmediato.

—Es un buen muchacho—pronunció convencido— Muy diferente a su padre.

—¿Y tu hijo?

—Se resignará algún día

Eso no lo creía ni de broma. Mucho menos cuando Yoh llegaba derrotado tras perseguirla, se estaba transformando en uno más de aquellos locuaces jóvenes sin cerebro y no quería eso para su hijo. Así que decidida, se acercó a él y sonrió entregándole un sobre.

—Tu padre y yo no podremos ir y para Eliza es muy importante que acudamos a la cata de vinos, ¿podrías ir en nuestro lugar?

—¿Y no habrá algún problema si voy?

—Por supuesto que no.

* * *

¿Por qué habría de sentirse dichosa? Realmente estaba molesta y fastidiada de todo a su alrededor, así que no le importó pedir una segunda ronda de vino. El mesero le llevó diez copas y su respectiva ración de queso, de la cual la rubia tomaba sin la menor delicadeza uno de los trozos. Ninguno le gustaba, pero el gusto peculiar de Marion la obligaba a estar ahí catando el merlot.

—Vamos, no llevas ni la mitad—se acercó su hermana.

—Al contrario, es la segunda vuelta—contestó Anna.

Se sorprendió de su respuesta, aunque viéndolo con atención parecía algo natural, estaba demasiado pasiva.

—Voy a golpear al mesero, ni que fueran agua de uva—se quejó Marion—¿Y bien qué te tiene así? Dijiste que traerías a tu dichoso novio.

—Cambie de opinión—simplificó mientras bebía de golpe otra copa.

—A mí no me engañas, rubia desabrida.

—Escucha, como mi hermana debes salvo proteger mi integridad—pronunció con mucha propiedad—Esos tipos, sólo esperan a que me emborrache y me violen entre todos—refirió Anna con dureza al grupo masculino que no dejaba de verla.

No lo dudaba, el vestido se amoldaba a su cuerpo como guante y llamaba demasiado la atención mostrándoles sus bien torneadas piernas. A veces sentía envidia, otras lástima porque los hombres la quería más como un simple trofeo al verla tan inalcanzable.

—Eres una exagerada, si tú al único que aceptas para violarte es al tal Ren Tao—eludió Marion—¿Por qué no aceptas su propuesta de matrimonio?

Tomó otro fragmento de queso y el sabor le pareció de lo más repugnante.

—Porque también está cortejando a una tal Jeanne y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa—aclaró bebiendo la quinta copa con lentitud—Le dije que me dejara en paz y que no lo quería ver de nuevo.

Eso explicaba su enojo, pero no la razón por la que estaba bebiendo sin fondo.

—¿Y por qué la borrachera?

—Porque estoy hasta la coronilla de los hombres y esto me está pareciendo del más relajante.

Entonces intentó pararse, pero se desequilibró y lo único que consiguió de verter en el vestido de lentejuelas de Marion el resto del vino.

—Tonta—se quejó Marion— Soy la novia, ¿lo sabías?

—No seas chillona, ve y cambiarte, sirve que me traes un plato de canapés.

—Así nunca entraras en un vestido, rubia mensa—le dijo cortante.

Sin embargo, Anna le dio una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar con Marion la prenda. Era usual que pelearan y que se llamaran de forma tan agresiva, pero en el fondo sabía que Marion estaba muy lejos de enojarse con ella por algo tan banal.

—Todos saben quién es la inteligente en la familia—se enorgulleció Anna.

—La más sexy, arrogante y vanidosa—completó su hermana mayor.

—Sí, Anna, exageras en los cuidados de tu persona—agregó Marion.

Era la discusión de siempre, así que Anna tomó una nueva copa de vino y tomó un queso. No quería recordarlo, pero en su estado tan inconveniente, la realidad le fluía como agua.

—Quería ser bonita—confesó la rubia— Una vez un hombre me dijo que era horrible.

—¿Yoh Asakura? —cuestionó Zria.

—Por dios, Anna, supéralo— dijo molesta Marion—No vale la pena, además es un enano, flacucho y está muy viejo para ti.

—Perdón, olvidaba que vivo en la tierra de los gigantes—ironizó la aludida.

Entonces quiso pararse de nueva cuenta y se desequilibró a tal grado de casi tirar la pequeña mesa redonda.

—Oh por dios, dime que no te acabaste las 15 copas previas de muestra—habló la mayor.

— Sólo me dio diez—aclaró Anna sosteniéndose de algo.

Zria miró a Marion y ella a su vez al hombre en quien Anna se apoyaba para no caerse.

—Buenas noches, señoritas—dijo el castaño confiado en que esta vez no habría algo malo.

Apenas oyó su voz, casi se cae de lado. De no ser porque Yoh asió su brazo con decisión, hubiese terminado en el suelo.

—Asakura, ¿por qué no respetas nuestra privacidad—se quejó ella de muy mal humor.

—Mi madre me entregó la invitación para catar vinos, pero creo y considero, que no eres muy afecta a beber.

Marion jaló a su hermana menor y no le importó la delicadeza con que lo hacía, ni si eso hacía tropezar a Anna. Caminó y se llevó a su hermana como pudo, mientras ella trataba de controlar su inestabilidad. Sabía que Zria se encargaría de hacer trizas a Yoh y si no regresaría a encargarse personalmente. Aunque el castaño realmente estaba preocupado por el estado de Kyouyama, pero con Zria como guardián no tenía ni una remota posibilidad de acercarse a ella.

—Te voy a pedir que mantengas tu distancia con Anna—le dijo impasible.

—No busco algo malo con ella, te lo aseguro—le dijo a la mujer.

—No te creo, Yoh. Yo sé cuán difícil ha sido para Anna superar todo el mal que le causaste—le espetó— No tienes idea de cuantas veces lloraba en las noches desde que te fuiste.

Se sintió terriblemente mal por ello.

—Ya no tengo catorce años, he madurado y mucho. Ahora mis intenciones con Anna son serias, quiero casarme con ella.

—Tú no la mereces—le espetó—Además, ella ya está comprometida con Ren Tao, un hombre que no ha dejado de darle detalles y muchas cosas especiales—le aclaró— Así que si dices quererla, déjala vivir feliz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Un capítulo muy largo sin duda. Perdonen la extensión, usualmente lo haría más corto pero me saltaría demasiados detalles. Aun así una mega disculpa, siempre los torturo con capítulos eternos. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus palabras, la verdad yo también sentía a Yoh un poco insoportable, por eso tuvo que ser rápido y espero no les moleste que trate de avanzar rápido en la trama. También me daba un poco de pena Anna, pero como ven todo se revierte e Yoh sufrirá bastante el desprecio que le hizo cuando era una niña.

Y bueno, he aquí uno más de esta historia, voy algo lenta con los demás porque preparaba otro capítulo mega eterno así que bueno les propongo que lean mi blog porque quiero hacer las actualizaciones más seguido y voten una encuesta en mi perfil para que de ese modo tengamos un acuerdo mutuo sobre cómo llevar esto. Por lo pronto los dejo y bonito día a todos.

**Agradecimientos especiales: angekila, Aki Kyoyama, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix1, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Love Anna, Clau17, DjPuMa13g, MenyPshh, Haneko y jessi1424. **


End file.
